The Vampire Dance of Love
by copycater
Summary: Bella a nomad vampire, who is suddenly discovered by the coven know as the Cullen family, she meets the family ice prince,Edward,at first she hates everything about him but when she is chosen by a prediction by Alice to be Edwards mate,will love bloom? R
1. Song

The Vampire Dance of Love

Chapter one: Song

The midnight skies were the most beautiful to me; I loved them because the stars and moon shined brighter, it was the most peaceful way to die. To die in the beauty of the moonlight, I don't know how I wined up here but I didn't care, the pain that was bothering me in my lower abdominals had disappeared, but the blood didn't. It had stained the white flowers that were under me, my hand couldn't stop the huge blood flow that was coming out of the small little space in my hand.

I was always called 'beautiful', that made blood would make any male vampire submit to my whim, to give up his most valuable of things just for a taste of my blood. They said my face was extra to compliment my power and my blood, and any male would love to mate with me.

I never thought that my beauty would be the death of me…

The blood that I lost was taking a toll out of me and I quickly became hungry and dizzy at the same time, I lost control of myself and I fell to my knees, my eyes began to get blurry, my whole body screamed food, to survive, but my current situation wasn't helping me. I took the hand that I put on my wound and reach up to the crescent moon above, the blood that stained my hands drip down to my face.

"What beauty, what a peaceful place to die." I smiled

It wasn't long before my body didn't respond and I fell to the ground covered in my own blood, my eyes got blurry, I smiled to myself, death always seemed welcoming when you are a vampire, the only way to escape a long life that seemed never ending, death was always welcoming...

BUT I'M NOT READY TO DIE! I screamed in my head!

--Edward Cullen--

My sweat tickle down my face and the rest of my body as I looked at my opponent in front of me, he smiled at me before launching attack for me, I quickly dodge, my body was light and it was easy to dodge his powerful attack that would had snap my head off in a instant if I had stayed there. I quickly moved to the back of my opponent and grab him from behind and grab his arm attempting to break them or at least pulling them out there socket.

My opponent struggled underneath me like a wild bull at a rodeo and I was the rider holding on for dear life as he thrashed about knowing if I ever let go or fall off I would have a moment of weakness, but it was getting harder for me as the man underneath me thrashed crazier and crazier. Finally I gave up and jumped back again.

"Well Edward, it seems like you can't handle me." a smirk played across his face, as he pulled on his arms

"Shut up, Emmett!" I quickly hissed at him

I quickly dashed at him, I was way to quick from him and he was shocked when I was up so close to I a few seconds and the force of my punch was powerful enough to send him flying backwards to the wall. The impact on the wall caused the wall to break and dust from the wall covered Emmett, my so called brother, from my sight…

'_To weak 'little' brother' _Emmett voice rung in my head

Then I finally saw him though the dust standing smirking at me again, bushing off the dirt on his clothes, once the dust finally cleared he pointed to his cheek and his smirk turned into a wide grin as he pointed to his face.

"See, not even a scratch." He said smiling his wide grin

_Damn Emmett, you don't how much I want to kill you right now with that damn ugly smile on your face_, I thought, Emmett always had a way to get into my nerves even if I was suppose to be the second most mature of the family, Emmett was not even in line for the most mature in our family along with a certain someone…

Then I watched as his face turned suddenly blank, his nostril was flared up and he took a deep breath, quickly something hit me hard, a smell unfamiliar to me, it was strong and getting stronger by the second. Then I saw my sister, Rosalie, come in, she looked disgusted, like always, she looked at me and then at Emmett, Emmett was quickly by her side.

_Why I have to tell them about that girl,_ she thought

"What girl?" I asked

She smiled then looked at me, "You are always one step ahead aren't you Edward?" she asked me, she didn't need the answer to that question, I could read minds, so I would always be one step ahead.

"What girl, Rose?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arms around Rosalie waist

"We have a guest, she severely wounded, Carlisle is looking after her now, it seemed Alice was expecting her to come and Carlisle wants us to meet a new member of our family." Rosalie said with a little venom in her voice

"A little sister, hahahah, this is great, I'm going to meet her! Maybe she the girl for Edward, Alice was so giddy about." Emmett laughed as he disappeared from the room.

Alice, my other sister, was a vampire who could predict the future, and she been very excited to meet the new addition to our family. She predicted the new addition when she was looking into my future just for fun. She was completely happy about her new sister in law, which I had my doubt about, why would 

I, Edward Cullen, fall in love with any vampire girl, they were all the same ,cold hearted, even my ex-girlfriend Tanya, had a little venom in her.

"So are we going?" Rosalie asked me

"Should I ask where Alice is?" I asked her

Rosalie only smiled and shook her head, Alice was know for taking things 'a little overboard' which got on everyone nerves, but Carlisle told us to try to understand her since she didn't have a childhood like the rest of us and it was just a stage and she would get though it soon, but soon seemed so long away.

I took a step forward then suddenly I disappeared in front of Rosalie, I was the most fastest in my small family, finally I was in front of the room where Carlisle was in, Esme was in front of the door, she had a worried look on her face, Esme was the mother figure in my life as so as the others. Her black outfit told me that she had been hunting or she was about to begin. Her hand clutched to her chest as it seemed she was prying. Emmett looked at me for a moment as he stood next to Esme and stroke her back.

'_Please, please, Carlisle help that poor girl' _her mind sobbed

"Esme…" I called out to her

She looked up and smiled when she saw me, then she quickly embraced me into a hug.

"Mother, what is it, where is Jasper and Alice?" I asked

"Jasper is in the room with Carlisle," Esme said looking at the room, where the strange scent was the strongest, "and Alice…well she said that she going to shop for something."

"Shopping?" I asked, why in the hell would shop at a time like this, when her so called 'sister-in-law' was about to die, I almost smirk, if the girl died, Alice would be wrong for the first time in her short life as a vampire.

Then Carlisle quickly interrupted my thoughts of Alice being wrong, but he wasn't alone coming out, Jasper was next to him, smiling at his achievement. Carlisle was covered in blood from his neck all the way down to his waist, the blood smelled…weird…not as bad weird but as good weird, I never felt this way before, it made me shiver, the blood was singing to me in the weird way, calling to me over and over again.

"So how is she?" Esme didn't waste time to ask

"She is completely recovered, she a little fighter, her wounds was healing before we even got to her, she may be a little hungry when she wakes up but that's completely normal for all the blood she lost. She going to wake up pretty soon, so be welcoming, it seems like she a nomad vampire." Carlisle said

"Can we see her?" ask Emmett

Carlisle shook his head, "No she need much sleep as possible."

Emmett nodded and looked over to Esme, who was now calmer now, I think it was Jasper who made her feel this way and me to, I was probably on edge as well but not as readable as Esme was. Jasper was the peacemaker in the family and his ability to control emotions worked it charms ever since we met him. He could calm us down when Alice did the most stupid thing to us, Alice is lucky to have a mate like Jasper, because is she didn't, she would be seriously be dead…seriously.

"Darling, so did you finish your shopping?" Jasper asked, as he held out his arms and Alice quickly flew into them, her face held a childish grin.

"Yes, I did, and I got it when it was on sale! Plus the shipping and handling is absolutely free, isn't that wonderful!" Alice cheered, and then she took a sharp look at me and turned away and smiled

"Alice…" my voiced strained her name, "what did you buy?"

She let go of Jasper and put her arms behind her as she swung around the small space between us

"It's a secret." She smiled

I quickly turned around about to leave the crowded hallway, Alice tugged at my shirt, I didn't even want to turn around to see her,

"Her name is Bella, and she's going to wake up pretty soon, don't you want to meet her?" Alice asked

"Why should I?" I hissed at her

"Because…if 'm right, and I know you know, that I'm always right, she will be the one you commit yourself to." Alice said

"Who would want to marry the devil?" asked Emmett

I quickly left, Emmett was right, who would want to marry a devil?

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter:

_Helloooo everyone, it me copycatter, taking a swing at the Twilight series, I totally love this and I hope, this will go farther then I expect…R&R people, R&R_


	2. Of

The Vampire Dance of Love

_Hey people I love the hits I got on the first chapter of this story but don't forget, Read and review, don't just put this on your 'okay, I going to see how this goes' list, meaning story alert, but story alert is nice, so this what I'm going to do, for every chapter, I'm going to expect this many reviewers to review so I can continue, 4 was nice for the first one, but this one I'll at least need 4 or 5 to continue…. Thanks for reading this…LOVE YOU!!_

Chapter two: Of

--Bella's POV--

I woke up to this unpleasant feeling on my gut, it was hard, heavy, and cold, like someone placed a rock on me. Maybe I'm dead…that probably it…but its not suppose to be cold in hell, it suppose to be hot, but like some people say, you have your own personal hell. So when I opened my eyes, to see a girl on me smiling at me…well, I guessed it wasn't hell, it was much worst.

She quickly bombarded me with questions, like where was I from, do I have any special powers, do I have any siblings, and do I have a favorite meal? And more…much, much more. Next to my head spinning from asking too many questions in my head, I could use my power to shut her up. She stayed there on top of me, until two other vampires, both males, came in ushering her off of me.

"Sorry about that, Alice have a most weird way of greeting guest." He told me in a polite voice

I wanted to scream and snarl at him, but I couldn't, I was way to clam to focus on my anger and that was beyond annoying! HELL I COULDN'T FEEL THAT WAY EITHER! So I just laid there looking at them, the other male just smiled at me, I quickly guessed that he was the one who was doing this to me. Since I was so peaceful, even if I didn't want to feel this way, I was silent as they greeted themselves.

"My name is, Carlisle Cullen, it's been nice to meet you." He said politely again, then he pointed to the guy who was smiling, that I predicted who did this to me, "This is Jasper Cullen, he can control emotions, he help me out with the wound you had."

"It's nice to meet you." Jasper said, "and the person who woke you up is named, Alice, she predicted you would come and visit us."

Alice did one of those childish grins, "Hi!"

It would have been truly be rude of me, so I introduce myself, "My name is Isabella Swan, but people just call me Bella, thank you, for saving me and all."

"We just couldn't leave you in distress like you were." said Carlisle he sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at me, "I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions about your health, do you?"

"No go ahead." I told him

He asked me a question about if I was thirsty, I told him not really, the rest of the questions were non-important to me, then he asked where I got the wound from…I told him I couldn't remember, which was the truth, I couldn't remember. Then I heard a big boom, which made me and Carlisle jumped, then a big guy, about six-four or six-five, came storming in, he was very, very muscular.

"Emmett! Meet Bella! " Alice smiled as she looked at him

He looked over her, which wasn't hard, since he looked like a sky-scraper compared to them all, then he looked over at me, just staring at me, I was kind of freak out for a minute because he just stared at me for a minute. Then out of no where before I knew it, I was embraced in a big bear hug, my face was buried in his chest, even if I was a vampire, this was hurting me! I began to struggle against him, but it didn't faze him.

"You even cuter when you are awake!" he boomed

"Emmett…" A voiced called out to him, I swore he got colder then the normal body temperature of a vampire should be, he froze up big time…

I looked up to see a woman, she had long blond hair and the most beautiful face and body ever, my self-body image just took a big hit, I wasn't to proud to admit, that she was the most beautiful person I ever met in my life. Emmett finally let me go and turned around to her as she gave off a smile that seemed to be wicked to Emmett.

"You think she's cute?" she asked crossing her arms and looking at him

Emmett laughed nervously, "Yeah, of course I do! But Rose, you are beautiful!"

She smiled, I quickly frowned at him, what I wasn't beautiful enough for him, so I just stared daggers at him, and then he nervously laughed again when he saw me looking at him.

"I'm not saying you not beautiful, Bells!" Emmett tried to explain to me, I crossed my arms just like the girl did in front of me, "Hey! I'm sorry Bells, you very beautiful too!"

"So who's prettier, Emmett?" I asked looking at him

"Yes darling, who is the most beautiful woman in this room?" ask the woman in front of him

"Um,um,um--" Emmett was tongue tied

I then heard a laugh coming from the door and there stood, a Greek god, the most handsome male I ever seen, he just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Edward, man help out!" Emmett said

"You got yourself into this mess, debating on which girl is prettier?" Edward smirked, oh god he's smirk, if my heart was still beating I almost swore it would had skipped a beat.

"Edward, so who do you think is prettier?" ask the girl

"Neither…" he began, I swore if Jasper wasn't here I probably would kill him without hesitating, I bet the girl was thinking the same thing right now, because I swore she just snarled at him, "Because both of you are beautiful, Rosalie, why would you get into such a debate, you should know the answer to these question, which you ask."

Rosalie smiled, Emmett finally relaxed…

"Hey Edward, can I ask a question?" Alice said trying to get his attention

"Yes Alice, what is it?" he asked

"So…what do you think?" she said looking at me

His smile quickly turned into a frown when he looked at me then back at Alice. He probably looked like a Greek god but he had an attitude like a regular jackass…

"Stop tormenting him Alice," Carlisle said to Alice, "Edward have you saw your mother lately, she was dying to meet Isabella, I mean Bella."

This was a weird coven, just because of it abnormal size, usually only a wolf pack is this big or bigger, not a coven, covens are at least 3 to 2 vampires. And here was six, six vampires relating themselves as a family. Carlisle I guessed was the leader and a very confusing one to understand, he had this human emotion with him and I couldn't help but feel like attracted to him….No, not like that, but a daughter to a father. I smiled I miss my old family and I bet they miss me too…

"Oh, I told her to go out and hunt on her own, she seemed thirsty, so I told her to go on without you." Edward said looking directly, "And no, I'm not doing it…Carlisle…I don't give a damn…"

I was totally caught off, it was like him and Carlisle was having a conversation, but Carlisle wasn't saying anything, Alice looked at me and smiled and then came to me…

"Edward have the ability to read minds, so don't worry about it, we have to go though the same thing as you do now." She explained

"Yeah no damn privacy, to Edward I bet he knows a bunch of our secrets!" Emmett frowned, "I should just go on a reality show."

So the Greek god, knows everything about this family, and he can read minds, ha I wonder if he can read my mind.

"I can't…" he said, "I can't read your mind but I can read your face easily."

Edward then turned to me, he was frowning, for a person who said he can't read my mind he hit the mark, I frowned at him. He then smiled at me…

"Like now, I can see that, you are mad because even if I can't read your mind I can still tell that you're lying or read your emotions, like Jasper, I bet Carlisle explained that to you, that Jasper can read and control emotions." Edward said

"Yes he explained that to me…" I told him, yeah I was beyond pissed with this man, strutting like he knows everything, and I bet his ego was as big as his head… or another place on his body

"Yeah I know, I'm making it worst, you don't need to tell me that Jasper." Edward said as he began to leave the room, "Carlisle ask Alice that question, I bet she willing to do it."

Then he gone, luckily Jasper was here to control my emotions, because my instinct continued to beg me to take a swing at the bum

"I would love to Carlisle! You should go to Esme is waiting for you!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand pulling me out of the bed

"Thanks Alice." Carlisle said before he also disappeared

"We should go to, come on Emmett." said Rosalie

"Yeah see ya Bells, don't get on her nerves to much Alice." Emmett said

"Oh shut up Emmett!" Alice yelled

Emmett laughed which almost sounded like a boom from a thunderstorm, Emmett was quickly on the watch out list I made during my life time. Then I looked at Alice, I was wondering if she can read minds to? Since she knew what Carlisle was going to say before he said it…

"Okay! I going to show you around the house!" she smiled

I didn't say anything as she pulled along, the first room she introduce me to was Carlisle and his wife, Esme, room, then his office, then she pointed out that all rooms were sound poof and the walls were really thick so even if someone would get in the spouse no one else could hear…I didn't even want to comprehend what she was trying to tell me.

After a few hours of seeing the family house, the room where they practice their fighting moves, and a full tour of Edward's room…like I actually gave a damn about him. Once we was down we went down stairs, they had a packet of dog blood in their fridge, she told me that they only use those when guest are visiting as she poured it into a mug for me and her. I quickly connected with Alice, she was funny, nice, she was like a little sister, but her patience was as short as a baby attention span.

"So where did you come from?" ask Alice

I took a sip of the blood before answering, "Texas, the morning was the most hateful part of the day but the cold night was always welcoming, the stars were always brighter."

"Texas, wow that a long way from here, how did you get here?" she asked

"I was with a group of vampires, about 3 of them but unfortunately, I did something they hated." I told her as I finished the last little ounce of blood that was in the cup, "So Alice may I ask something?"

"Sure! Go ahead shoot!" she smiled

"So, can you read minds, like what-his-name?" I asked

"No, I'm not like Edward, I can predict the future but only if that person is going down one path and is set on it."

"So how did you see me?"

Alice put her finger on the bottom of her lip and thought really hard, I could see it on her face.

"Technically, I didn't see you with us now." She said, "I saw you with Edward and I just kept a look out for in our family future, so I didn't know where you be, I just knew Carlisle would find you and bring you here."

I did a double take, me with Edward that is going to be when hell freezes over!

"Me with Edward!" I just had to repeat what I was just thinking

"Yeah, it was kind of blurry but you and him was happy, very happy." She smiled but then it turned into a frown, "but unless you change it or he change what path you two are going down, he might never be happy…"

I had to get off this subject, me and him together and Alice seemed to be really looking forward to his happiness, she gave off the regular qualities of a sister.

"What about your family, do you guys feed off of humans?" I asked

"Oh, no, no, no, we are vegetarians!" she quickly answered, "We only feed off of animals, wilds ones at that!"

I smiled like I could actually tell her about my past of feeding off of humans…

"You use to feed off of humans, huh? That means you just like Jasper, I knew it already when you said Texas." Alice said as she put her hand over top of mines that sat on the table, she gave me a smile, "So may I ask, do you have any powers?"

"Yes, my powers include lifting things with my mind and creating barriers." I told her, "But just like you my power have flaws, I can't use my powers if I can't concentrate."

"Oooooo! Can you show me!" Alice quickly became excited, "We can fight! And you can really show me what you can do!"

I was completely was struck by Alice excitement over fighting with me, I almost smiled to myself…

This would be interesting….

* * *

End of Chapter!


	3. Violence

The Vampire Dance of Love

_I just wanted to say I didn't get the reviews that I wanted but I have so many supporters of this story I told myself I would continue anyway, so here it is the third chapter hope you enjoy!_

Chapter Three: Violence

"That sucks!" Alice yelled out, she had zoned out a little bit while we was walking and then all of a sudden she yells. I concluded in my head that she had a vision me and she was talking about in the kitchen. Alice was very intriguing like a vampire who was giddy and who didn't take things seriously, that wasn't really heard of where I came from.

"What is it?" I asked turning to face her

Alice pouted, yes she was acting like a child, and she crossed her arms and had off in the opposite direction we were heading.

"The fight won't be worth it, they'll stop us before we even finish." Alice said still pouting

I smiled; I truthfully didn't want to fight a girl who is almost shorter then me, but I learned that size doesn't matter in a game of war.

"So do you know who is going to win?" I asked, "Or at least who was going to win."

"Me!" she sung, I was struck with surprise, I would have lost, me, Isabella Swan, would have lost to a girl….WHO ISN'T HALF MY SIZE! Then I heard her giggle, I looked at her with a depressing look on my face, the fact of me losing didn't come as well as she probably thought.

"Oh Bella! I was only kidding! You are way too gullible for your own good!" She laughed

Okay, if I aimed well enough at her neck, I can snap it off faster before she screams for help, yeah that's it! And I can make it out alive if her coven don't realize she dead yet!

"It was actually a tie!" She laughed, "You had made a mistake of under estimating me and I took you by surprise."

Then she had gotten quiet again and then she turned to me and smiled.

"I have to go now, Jasper wants me!" she laughed and then disappeared

I was left alone in a big house with a coven that is nothing but weird, I laughed to myself; this coven was too friendly, I should leave before I get corrupted. The family atmosphere was strangling me. I did my own tour looking around curiously, seeing if anything of value.

* * *

After a while I got tried of looking around the house and went into the room that was supposals mine, as long as I stay. I study the room, TV, computer with internet, a huge book shelf, a couple pieces of furniture and a bed. A huge red bed, I sat in it and it was highly comfortable, as a vampire, you suffer from insomnia and you can't get no sleep, so why did I need a bed.

"I'm glad you like the room." I heard a familiar voice said, I turn to the voice way and saw Carlisle standing in my door way. "Are you also enjoying your stay here?"

I smiled and politely nodded, "Yes I am, Alice is a very interesting character, I had met, she seems to like me."

I was using my polite nice voice, the voice you would only think belongs to one of those lame Disney princesses, who sing to all those damn animals and have to be saved by a prince.

"May I ask something of you Carlisle?" I asked him, still putting on this lame ass of an act.

"Yes what is it?" He smiled at me

"I was wondering why I have a bed. Is this another person room? I would hate to intrude!" I frowned at him,

"Oh, that, as you know you suffer from insomnia, right?" Carlisle asked, that was a dumb question, I was taught everything when I became a vampire and this would be another dumb lecture, but I smiled and nodded.

"Well," he continued, "when a vampire find a mate, he or she must seal the deal with a bite on a neck during sex and for some reason after we mate, we fall asleep, I haven't really got into a study of that."

I was completely horrified and surprise all at the same time, my face must had said how I was feeling because Carlisle began to chuckle. I was horrified because, they expect me to mate or they thought I would mate, with someone in this house. Once hell freezes over, then I consider it!

Wait! Since he's the leader, I think, am I supposed to mate with him! Is that what he thought! Oh dear god no!

"U-um, I-I-I'm sorry, but I-I-I'm not in-in-interested in you..." I tried to tell him but I couldn't since I just was stuttering my butt off.

Then he even chuckled even louder, wait, what was funny?

"I gave you the wrong impression, didn't I?" He asked, but then he walked from the door way to me and grasp my hands in his, giving off a very seductive look. By this time I was thanking god that I was a vampire, because if I was a human, I would be red as a tomato right now. "But if you like… (he was getting closer)…I could make your day"

I swore right then and there I would have fainted! Then he pulled back bursting out in laughter, I growled at him after I regain my composure, I hated to be a taken as a fool!

"Sorry, but I have a mate, and so do most of us except Edward. Esme is my mate, Alice has Jasper, and Rosalie have Emmett." He explained

"That doesn't answer my question." I said, "Why do **I **have a bed?"

"Who knows," Carlisle said, "you might want to make your stay permit."

Carlisle then got up but not before he took my hand and kissed it like a proper gentleman. I smiled; I haven't been treated this well since who knows! Carlisle then walked towards the door way and stop, then turning around and giving off a devilish smirk said,

"I would love to stay and chat, but my mate wants me…but if you want me to stay tonight, **my Bella**, I would see what I can do…and one more thing, the walls is sound proof."

I could feel mentally feel myself blushing, not of embarrassment but of pure hatred! He was teasing me on purpose! Once he left I flopped myself on the bed.

"This is the most stupid coven ever! Damn it, why am I still here?" I cursed at myself

"Yes, why **are **you still here?" a velvety voiced called out to me, I looked up and saw him, Edward, he was at my door way, standing there giving off a sexy looking angry stare, with his arms crossed against his chest, his golden eyes staring into my dark brown ones.

I had to stop my self from licking my lips, I wonder how his blood tastes, maybe spicy or like some strong tea, but nothing sweet, it doesn't fit him. He walked into my room and closed the door behind him. I quickly got up, what the hell was he planning?

"You didn't answer my question, why are you still here?" he asked

"Isn't it clear, I was wounded and your leader took me here, I'm only staying if they want me to…I think this is an extended welcome, I can stay as long as I want!" I snapped

"Well, let me tell you, this isn't a extended welcome, so you can leave…now" he told me, "I tell Alice that you didn't like our vegetarian diet."

I began to growl at him, I hated him, I wanted him dead and here he was, all high and mighty looking at me, like I was some…some…monster! I didn't want to but I had to, so I showed him, I showed him why I shouldn't take me so seriously!

I used my physic abilities to lift up a vase that was rested on a table next to the bed and I quickly threw it at him! He moved out the way before the vase which shattered to the ground missing him. His eyes, his golden eyes! They were still looking at me!

"Stop staring at me!" I yelled at him

Again I picked up the little shattered pieces on the ground and flew it towards him, I wasn't concentrating enough, he was behind me in a flash and the shards of glass came flying towards me. I stopped them once he had grabbed my waist, pushing me up against him.

"I know your power, Alice told me everything, even if she didn't want to." He told me

I fought against hi, yelling and screaming, scratching and biting his arm that held me against him, like a rabid animal, his skin began to tear, and at least he was getting some damage from me. Then he threw me on the bed and quickly got on top of me!

"GET OFF! GET OFF NOW! I SAID GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed from the top of my lungs

"You are annoying…no one taught you about dominance? That you shouldn't mess with someone that is stronger then you?" he asked me

I stop screaming a bit but I was still was fighting from under him, he was silent for a while, I guess he was expecting a answer to his question, well like hell I was going to give it to him!

"I take that as a no…well I guess I have to teach you, what happens to vampires like you." He said to me

Before I knew it, he had my arms pinned above my head, I struggled franticly against him, then he bit down on my neck, the venom quickly coursed though my veins, I could feel it, it was burning me, so I fought more…he only bit down harder, the more I moved and fought, the more he bit down, soon I stopped, the pain was too unbearable.

Soon he began to drink from me, I then felt a sudden warm rush in my body…it was weird, I never felt this before. Was the venom doing this to me? Why did it feel so good?

I moved my head so he could drink better, I could see his eyes glance at me for second, and then moved to get a good enough grip. Once he bit down once more, the pain had gone away and when the venom coursed though my veins again, it was a warm feeling. I did something that I haven't done in 40 years in my entire life, human and vampire…

I moaned…

It caught me by surprise but it seemed to excite him then he released one of the grasp of my arms and then with one of his hand, rummage up my shirt and grab the most sensitive part of my breast, I gasped, this was going to fast…that was what I was thinking…but I didn't want it to ever stop!

But suddenly it did…it stop…the warm feeling…the pleasure that was coming from my breast as he played around with them…it all stop.

What…the…fuck?

Edward had removed his hands from my shirt and it seemed he had taste enough of my blood and was full. I don't know how I looked, mentally I thought I was flushed, but he smirked at me…

"Did you enjoy that?" Edward asked, my hands still was in his grasp, I couldn't answer, next to the pain that shot up instantly as he removed his teeth from my neck and the warm feeling, that I didn't want leave, it was all to much…I screamed the pain got bigger and bigger, my body shot up and he only pushed it back down.

"Did you like your punishment?" he asked, " Next time remember who is boss and you won't have to go though that again."

Then he got up and left, my body was in pain, it was coursing though my body.

I gasped the part of the neck that he had bit…damn him…damn Edward Cullen! I was going to get him back!

I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!

**End of Chapter!!**

**Hahahah! Did you guys like the little lemon I posted, I sure did, I was kind of proud of myself, I not personally good at stuff like that! But I wanted to try any way…I fell stupid!**

**So people, read and review, put this on your favorites, or story alerts! It would just make me want to write more!**

**But really…Review!!**


	4. Thirst

The Vampire Dance of Love

Chapter four: Thirst

**Edward's POV:**

Isabella….

Was plaguing my mind like the Spanish influenza that was the death of me. Here I was sitting in my room after leaving hers. Nothing could have distracted me worst then that girl. Everything about her was yelling at me, my sanity, my mind, was all put on the line when she came though that door all bloody and beaten. Every part of that girl was the end of me…

Her blood was delicious; the thick, metallic, warm blood that ran down my throat was now burning. Like I haven't eaten for months on end…damn that girl…she didn't know what she was doing to me. Her scent had made a permit mark in my nose, every time I breath, I could smell only her and it killed me. So I did the most reasonable thing, stop breathing…

And her body….

That will be my poison, the way she reacted when she was under me, thrusting against me like she was some wild animal…God that turned me on….I watched as she finally submit to my power and let me drink from her as much as I pleased. The lust in her eyes was couldn't be describe in words it self.The burning in my throat was getting worst by the second. I needed to hunt, to catch some unlucky creature in my hands and just end it there. Tonight I would regret the way I hunt; I would probably act like some wild animal myself. Not knowing when to stop, except when I finally get full.

**Knock…knock**

I was completely out of it not to know that someone was coming towards my door, I took a deep breath to check who is standing at my door but that was a big mistake. I smelled only her scent and the burning turned into an outrage pain in my throat. So I got up and walked to the door since my senses were on the fried…and there 'she' stood.

A arrogant look on her face as she looked me straight in the eye, she showed no fear me but I caught a glimpse of lust still in her eyes as they eyed me up and down. She must had notice that I was looking at her because her eyes snapped right back to arrogant….Damn I need to teach her whose boss again….

She would probably like that, being under me again as I explored her body even farther then earlier tonight. Yeah, her mind might had been safe from me but her body wasn't, it told me everything, the way she feel and the things that she want, that was very readable.

"Stop staring at me it annoying!" she hissed

I found myself looking back up at her

"Then why are you here, you want another lesson in…dominance?" I asked her as I leaned on the door.

I could smell it again the hot scent again, the scent that was burned into my nose was stronger then ever.

"S-shut up!" she yelled at me, her stuttering proved that she was thinking naughty thoughts; I could get use to her being around.

I slowly brought my hand on the bottom of her chin and pulled it up so she could be staring straight at me. If she was human, she would probably be red as a tomato.

"You were thinking naughty weren't you?" I asked in a seductive tone. Her eyes went wide, I smirked, and I was on the point.

"I can always do it again?" I told her

She slaps my hands off of her chin and growled at me, I just stood there and smirk as she growled at me. I growled back in a low tone, not playful but not serious either, her growls became a little silent after that.

"Good girl, you learned well." I said as I cupped her chin in my hands again, this time she didn't fight back or even give me a warning growl, she just looked away. "So what is it you wanted?"

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" she said in a sarcastic way

I pulled her closer against me; I heard a little gasp that escaped her lips. I brought her face so close to mine, I could feel the warm air that escaped her lips, and slowly I let my lips brushed on hers.

"I can't read your mind, but I can guess can't I?" I asked

She didn't answer; she just stood there like a lifeless doll. The burning in my throat had been at ease ever since she came but it came back with a vengeance, slowly I brushed my lips to her from her lips down her jaw line and slowly to her neck.

"I'm hungry." I told her

And like that her head slowly cocked to the opposite direction, yes she had learned well, she learned what I wanted 'always' will come first. I was about to bite down into her neck before she said this.

"I'm hungry to." Her voice barely chocked out, "That's why I came, Carlisle asked for you to come out and hunt with me…show me around this place."

I forced myself slowly from her neck; I could very clearly see her pulse that was in her neck, ready and waiting for me to invade it. I hated it, it screamed my attention, her blood, but I couldn't drink since she was also hungry, so I will patiently wait, until I can get what I want.

"I guess I'll have to wait…" I told her but then slowly I traced the outline of her neck with my tongue, "For dessert."

I let her go and watched her dazed expression go to angry in seconds.

"I'll will be waiting for you outside!" she hissed and then just like that she disappeared from the house but I could still smell her, she was waiting just like she said she would. I wonder how I would react when we hunted alone…together

When vampires hunted with their mates, they usually don't just drink from the prey but they usually drink from each other. I remembered when the time Rosalie and Emmett and I all hunted together, I personally hated it, since Emmett's mind was so annoying, I thought I would have killed myself right then and there if I had a chance.

Jasper and Alice was more secretive about how they felt about each other or what they wanted to do with each other. They were very nice when I came around with them as much as Carlisle and Esme, they kept there mind on one thing and that's the hunt.

While Emmett and Rosalie, are more wild and outrageous with their thoughts, with all their fantasies like Emmett and how watched as his mate drink from something he catches…the way that guy think is the most disgusting thing ever!

As I made my way out the door, I saw Alice standing there, smiling her little impish smile. Jasper her mate, had a somewhat grin on his face.

_Damn'it Edward go with the flow here!_, Alice thought as I walked out the door

_Edward and her together? Huh, never thought Edward had it in him_, thought Jasper

I gave them a quick growl before I left, I was the oldest of my family so, and I'm pretty much the beta but Carlisle was the Alpha as some might say. Bella looked at me for a second, like she didn't want me here with her, but hell if I cared, if she was going to be apart of her family, she would need to know some rules. Like number one, leaders come first.

"Carlisle told me I had places I couldn't hunt, why is that?" she asked

"To keep the peace treaty with the neighbors." I told her

I could hear her silent groan that escaped her lips, I bet she was thinking along the line of, 'you must be kidding me'. We didn't move for a couple of seconds until she snapped at me telling me to lead. And so I did, breaking out into a strode, we were flying, not really flying but it was the wind that whistling of the air that passes your skin would make you think that you were flying. Bella was right next to me; she seemed to enjoy this kind of thing.

I could feel myself stare at her completely, I watched as her nose was pointing upwards taking in everything she smelled, as her hair brushed passed her, she stopped and then I did to, she must had caught something she liked. I took in a couple of deep breaths, making sure a human didn't catch her attention, luckily for us no hunter were around the district, but a mountain loin was surely was.

And then she was gone, I didn't struggle much as I caught up with her, she looked only once to see me only a couple a inches behind her. She quickly once we were close enough started to crouch down on the ground like a wild cat hunting something. I stayed behind; we were far from the treaty line, so the wolves wouldn't bother us.

I started to think on how to get rid of this girl, this annoyance, she was everything I trained myself to ignore and now here she was testing it like it was nothing. She is quite annoyed with my sexual behavior towards her, maybe if I scared her away, that would most defiantly work.

I took in a deep breath and notice I smelled blood, it wasn't as tempting as hers but it would last me a good two to three days or more. I only watched from a distance, vampires are really predatory with their kill. She was drinking like there was no tomorrow, her clothes that Alice had given her was completly covered in blood now, the mountain lion was dying a painful death, it struggling got only slower as she drunk. It wasn't quite done yet when she had gotten up and moved away from it.

"Are you full?" I asked

She turned to me and then looked away once more, it killed me to know what she was thinking right about now, so I could easily help this situation but all the matter, she had a barrier around her and she wasn't letting up anytime soon.

"No." it was a blunt answer, not really what I wanted, "When you were talking about neighbors...who exactly were you referring to?"

She was wondering about the wolves, I guessed, was she worried about them?

"There not so far away from here is LaPush, it inhibited with werewolves, we had made a treaty very long ago to stay off their land and not to hunt humans and still today, my family still honor the treatys rules just like them, so if you want to stay in this family you would have a few restrictions." I told her

She turned back to me and a confused expression had made it way on to her marble skin.

"You refer to your coven as family, why?" She asked

"Carlisle had made us who we are now, he gave us a place to call home, and people to call family, we share a connection unlike covens, who are just random vampires that would hate to be alone." I told her, "It goes deeper then that, thats why we are hear and that why we are applied for the rules Carlisle had set for us."

She smirk alittle as she told me, " I never really remembered my family, I only remember my mom, I don't know if I had a dad in my life...but someone had change me when I was 18 and I want to find him or her."

"Why? This vampire was probably was going to eat you any way and something just got in its way." I told her

She placed her hand to where her heart use to be and only smiled

"That's what I thought to but I remember hearing this guys voice telling me it going to be alright, he held my hand though the whole transformation of becoming a vampire, I don't who it could be but I really just want to find this guy," She then looked up at the sky, her eyes reflecting the bright moon that had shined though the clouds. "because in my heart, he is my 'family'."

She emphasized the word family, this confused me a little bit, why would a vampire turn some one else into one and then leave? Usually three things are the main cause when someone decides to turn you into a vampire, one they try to save your life, which is really rare, two they saw someone strange power in you that they wanted, that the second most common, three...they forgot to finish you off, that the number one cause of vampireism.

"Are you hungry?" her words had interuppted my thoughts yet again, but this time for some reason it was a kinder version of what she usually say to me.

"Yes I am and what about you?" I asked her

The smirk returned to her face, "Human blood usually helps you along longer then animal blood, so I'm good for another 20 days before I need to eat again. I just ate this because I should keep my energy up at all time."

It was disgusting how she talked about her diet the way she did, but I ignored it, the pain in my thoart wanted me to so I did, I picked up the some what dead mountain lion and drunk the rest that was left of it. The metalic warm blood stopped the pain in my thoart but I wasn't really satified with my thirst. So I drunk the mountain lion dry, until the beast was nothing but organs and bones and other junk. I dropped in to the ground, maybe some other canivor might come and eat it, or nature will do its thing and it will decompose.

"Are you still hungry?" she asked, I looked behind me to see that she had a dead rabbit in her hand, she was holding it out like it was some nasty smelling clothes or something, "Poor sucker didn't know where he was going, you should at least get filled up."

She tossed me the dead thing and ingoring the nasty smell to it, I drunk it anyway. The thing about blood is that plant eaters smell worst, it was like vegetables that you played around on your plate and you drop it to the floor so your dog can eat it, while meat eaters, well they are more pleasing then the hebarvors, they were like the meat and mash potatoes with all the fixings that you would gobble up in seconds, but last but not least human blood was your dessert and most people rather eat dessert first then a whole meal.

Once I was done with the rabbit, Bella came to me and began cleaning me with her tongue, making sure every part near my mouth was clean. This was usually done by act of submission but it seems she was just doing it just to be doing it. So I did the same, she was much dirtier then I am, so I began to lick her neck up, cleaning and tasting the extra blood that had spilled on her during her little hunt.

Before we both knew it the blood was all gone and from her neck up she was spotless.

"Don't waste food." she said while waving her finger at me, like she was talking to some child who made a mess at the table, "Lets go back...I don't feel like staying outside any longer."

And before I said a word she was gone back to the house. I stayed behind and check out the mess we made, I should atleast make this scene look like some predator killed both the rabbit and the lion. So I began to work on them, tearing them apat in the middle and at some random places like the neck and the legs, bite marks. I thought back to the way we cleaned each other once we were done eating and if she was planning to stay with us or not. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a deep sigh...

God...someone help me

* * *

End of Chapter

I would like to make a personal shout out to HopelessJuliet!! You made me so happy that you liked my story and I would be expecting to hear from you more!

And to all my loyal reviewers you made me soooo confident in myself that I would continue if u want me to!!

Love and Kisses: Copycatter


	5. Understanding

* * *

The Vampire Dance of Love

Chapter 5: Understanding

**BPOV: **

I watched as the sun peaked over from the horizon but it was hidden by the thick gray clouds that covered this place. Forks…Forks is a boring pit in hell, I sighed, Carlisle was at work in the hospital, the 'so called-kids' were at school, and Esme and me were here at home. Carlisle told me I should stay here since I can't really control my thirst, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie quickly agreed. How I hated them, this coven, the rules I have to live by, and damn my thirst for human blood, I had to deal with nasty stinking herbivores.

But here I am still at this damn place….what is wrong with me?

I could leave anytime I want but no, some strange reason I'm still here. I began to flick though the television stations, god I was bored. I could hear Esme in the kitchen humming a tune, it was very pleasant maybe that why I didn't leave yet. Whatever the reason I felt like I needed to stay here even if it just a couple more days. I can deal with herbivores, they weren't that bad. And I could always take my own tour around this place to get to know it better.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Esme voice call out to me from the kitchen.

I got up and stretched, yawning a little to showing of my shining white teeth, when you live off of humans for a while, vampires teeth get sharper, mostly their canines.

"Yeah I'm just a little bored." I called from the couch

Esme step out of the kitchen, she frowned a little as she came by me.

"Well do you want to go outside, to town, or are you thirsty?" she asked me

"Oh! Town sounds fun! Can I go!" I said, my voice filled with happiness, finally a break from this prison. Esme couldn't know how much I was loving her right now.

"Okay let me just get ready and I will be out in a minute." she told me, " You look like you can fit in Rosalie clothes, put those on and we can go."

"Kay!" My excitement of leaving had covered up the disgust I had hidden deep below in my throat. Rosalie...why not Alice?

Rosalie hated me, yeah I could see that as clear as day. She hated me ever since I got better, like she was waiting for me to leave. So that can be another reason why I'm staying to get on her nerves, she acts like this is her territory...which it is, but still show a little hospitality around like your leader do. So I been just hanging around and getting on Rosalie nerves or probably the warm feeling I get when I see this so called family prance around and throw their love all over the place. It made me so happy, my heart threw up inside.

So I went into Rosalie room and grab some of the clothes that seem to fit me and while I was in her room...I made my presences know. I began to rub my body up against the inside door making sure that it will take some time to get it out. Ha, I guess I go hunt some stinking herbivores when she get back.

When I finished changing clothes, I wore a white tee and some dark black pants while I just put some tennis shoes on. Something casual. When I saw Esme, she had a beautiful bright yellow sundress on and a big straw hat. Wow I never work so hard to try to blend in before but I didn't say nothing.

"I advise you to hold your breath ...Some humans might be more tempting then the others...And plus I might get in trouble if Carlisle finds out." She smiled, " I'm trusting you big time, kay Bella."

I smiled brightly, "Kay! I promise to be on my best behavior!"

* * *

Forks, Washington:

Oh I couldn't describe the nice smells I was smelling, some of the flowers were in bloom. Everything just smell so good to me, Esme, was happy that I loved this things. I smell some humans but I kept myself in line for Esme sake, she had went to the grocery store and bought some greens and other stuff which caught my curiosity.

"Esme, do you mind if I ask a question?" I asked her as I pushed the cart along right beside her

"Yes what is it?" she asked me as she studied some of the bell peppers

"Um, why do you by food if you don't use it?" I asked in a really low whisper

She turned to me and smiled, as she put the bell pepper in a plastic bag.

"Come along, I tell you why we walking." she told me

As we walked she would look from her left to right, then stopped again to study some vegetables and fruits.

"We want to blend in," She began to explain, "we are not humans anymore, but we refuse to be monsters. Edward and Carlisle make sure we are in line, they stress that we cooperate with them." she told me

"Why do you fight it...Your nature?" I asked in a timid manner, I didn't want to offend her in any way, I just wanted to know how much she would answer.She had looked at me for a minute and then smiled a nice caring smile, the smile I had recognized for many, many centuries. That maternal smile, that mothers give to their children when they wanted to explain something.

"Its hard to explain...but don't you wish... Don't you wish to take every human life that you took with your own hands, back?" She asked me

I didn't know how to answer that question, I've never looked back on a kill, but something inside of me had always screamed it was wrong...That I shouldn't be doing things like this...But most of the times, my thirst silence the little tiny voice.

"You know what I mean, don't you Bella?" Esme asked me

I didn't say anything but did a silent nod, the rest of the day seem to go by fast that I didn't want it to end. It was nice going to the little shopping district they had, once we came back home, I couldn't help but smile the whole time, remembering the nosies and the smells. Everything was so nice, today was fun...I can't believe it, this place had some good in it. Esme had made some tea, we didn't drink it, but it gave off a nice aroma. Esme was very nice and accepting of the place I came from, it seems like Jasper use to live there before he moved here.

Jasper...He spooked me, the history of past vampires that lived in Texas were always scare me. It was like telling a scary story to a child, the old wars that would break out randomly because of other covens that wanted a place to call their own. Those were before my time when I became a vampire, many older and wiser vampires use to tell stories of fights and wars that broke up because of territory.

* * *

The 'Kids' came home first, after my long day of chilling out with Esme, I swore my day had just hit good to bad in a just a matter of seconds. First Rosalie had stared at me for a good minute, I could hear Edward chuckle from afar as she did this. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she was thinking about ways to kill me without anyone knowing. Alice had sat down next to me and ask me about my day...Like she didn't know. Edward and Jasper avoided me like I was some damn virus,but Emmett seemed to be enjoying my company...The big idiot.

Caraslie came home last, I couldn't help but be happy when I saw him walk though the door. He smelled like straight up human, I had almost forgot that Esme told me that he had worked as a doctor since he wanted to help people. And as the sun had finally fell, I went out to hunt withAlice...her mate had debated with himself to come or not... and against my best of wishes...he came along.

"So...are you going to do it?" Alice had interrupted my thoughts once again, I think for the 10th time today.

We had just got home from dinner and I really didn't feel like talking...I was way to full as eating animals can get you...

"Do what?" I asked

"You know...Edward...Your revenge." She told me

Something pop in my head that made my mouth curve into a 'o' formation. I had completely forgot all about the devil from my own personal hell.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Alice said as she stood up and express her anger with me and putting her hands on her hips, Jasper who was next to her just emotionless as ever, pulled on her shirt to motion her to sit down. She shook him off of her and point

"No! I'm not happy! You march up stairs to his room and give him a piece of your mind!" She yelled at me, waging her finger as she did, "Do you want to live foreer and know that you let some guy dominate over you? Do you want to carry that burden of not getting your revenge! I don't think you do! You suppose to be a vampire from Texas yet you let some guy dominate you!"

"**NO!**" For some strange reason I felt motivated

"ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW EDWARD WHOSE BOSS!" She continued to yell at me

"**YEAH!**" Again that strange feeling was their and I felt confident, extremely confident

"NOW MARCH UPSTAIRS AND SHOW EDWARD WHO RUN THIS!"

I jumped up, feeling confident and motivated as ever, marched upstairs and bang on Edwards door... He opened the door...and their he stood with his bare chest staring at me with his blazing golden smoldering eyes. My eyes seem to be traveling down his body because I notice that his pants zipper was pulled 'ALL' the way down and...and...Why was I here again?

"What is it?" He asked me ruining my concentration with that arrogant tone of his...now I remembered...to kick his butt for ever taking advantage of me

"If you don't want anything...then please leave me alone...I want to spend the rest of the night in peace. And the last thing I want is some rouge vampire that don't seem to know about common etiquette to bother me." he said

That made me snap, I quickly jumped on him, while shutting the door with my powers, and some how ignoring that he was half naked and I was on top of him like I was, as I snarled at him, my teeth bearing at him. He did the same, our snarls rippled though out the room.

"Get...OFF!" He snarled at me, I snap at him, my teeth came to so close to his face I swore if I didn't stop myself, I would happily bite his face clean off.

"Make...ME!" I emphasized each one my words

That was the worst line I said to him all day, I was quickly underneath him, his snarls getting louder and louder as I thrashing against him. He placed his hands on my shoulders applying force on them, making me scream in pain. When I looked up at him, he was smirking, what in the hell was wrong with him? And why wasn't the family rushing in to help me? What are wrong with these people!?

"Did you forget? These walls are sound proof...scream all you want... They won't hear you." He smiled

The arrogance in his voice was all I needed to lift up a cd and hit it upside his head. It didn't affect him but he looked dumbfounded for a moment, which was weird on his perfect face. I didn't know what to do, I thought about fighting him but that wouldn't work since he was fast and stronger then me. Damn'itthe odds were against me ever since I walked into this house and picked a fight with this...this...this... DEVIL!!

**

* * *

**

**EPOV:**

I had her underneath me...like she should be. Why would she even pick up a fight with me? Did she want to die? I don't think Carlisle would like it much if I killed a vampire in this house, without a good reason. I watched as she struggled underneathth me, as she clawed at my arm, leaving bruises on my arm. I didn't flinch, even if my blood was dripping down my arm. I just nipped at her neck and arms, I snarled and growled at her...Then everything change in a minute.

She licked me...

She had lifted up and her tongue touched the tip of my nose...

I had went into a state of shock, what brought this on? As I looked down at her, I could see a something in her eyes that wasn't there before, it was no more burning hatred for me...but lust... undefined lust? She began to wiggle underneath me... she was getting comfortable? She never moved her eyes from me as she move to one of my arms that had a bruise, she slowly began to trace that with her tongue, licking the blood that had poured freely out of it. I can feel something jump inside me... what was this new feeling?

I pushed myself off of her, there sitting on the floor like a fool or worst...A teenage boy who has raging hormones... I passed that didn't I? So why am I letting her do this to me? I should be taking control? I **should **be dominating? Right?

She saw my moment of weakness and quickly moved, she was so close to me, her lips only a few millimeters from mines, I sucked in air, bad idea, her scent had filled my senses yet again, like that last time. She captured my lips in a second, her tongue tracing my lips to allow her entrancedin my mouth. The scent of hers made me obeyed willing, I could taste her, as her warm tongue swarmed freelyin my mouth. I stood there frozen, she pulled back smirking happily.

"Whats wrong? Are you hungry?" she asked

I didn't answer

She took off the white tee she had, reveling a black laced bra, her chocolate brown had cascaded down her back and her shoulders, her warm brown eyes turned into something a vixen would only have. She licked her fingers and use her sharp nails to trace a line going straight across the top of her chest. Blood poured out and my thirst burned me so badly that I thought I was going though the vampire transformation all over again. She then took her index finger and traced it over the blood then put it to my lips. My sense were full blown, my eyes went wide, my nostrils inflamed, and my sense of hearing picked up ten folds. It was like I was hunting, the way my senses were acting up.

"Lick it." She told me... it was a command...my mind registered that clearly

I was to wrapped up in her scent and my thirst to think that I was doing, so I grab her finger and licked it up and down, and then finally put it in my mouth. Her blood had me on cloud nine, I was beyond high. I finally realized that I had licked her finger clean and I wasted no time attacking the blood that had pour down to her chest, my tongue ravished her skin where the blood used to be. I grab her from behind and pushed her up against me, I wanted much more then I was getting. She then began to push me away from her, but I wasn't down yet, I could still taste her blood on my tongue.

"Do you want more?" She asked

My head snapped up at that question and I quickly nodded, she giggled... which was kind of cute to me, she began to stroke my hair, her fingers would get tangled but she would find some way out. She placed her hands on my face and stroke it, the warmth that radiated from her hand felt good, so I leaned into it. She then began to cock her neck to the other side, I didn't want this to go to waste, so I bit in hard, I could hear her gasp a little. Once I began to drink, she cupped the back of my head, her moans were in my ear, I felt something was tighting itself inside my pants.

"Oh!" I heard her say almost hidden by a gasp, in my head I smirked a bit

"Lets move this to the couch." Her voice became more seductive, more intoxicating then ever, for some reason I had to obey, so I did. I picked her up, her legs instanly wrapped around my waist. I put her on the couch as I began to take off my pants and boxers..

"NICE ASS EDWARD!" In the back of my mind, I pryed over and over and over again, that it wasn't him

"Oh...Oh my Edward!" I heard Alice giggle from my door way, that I swore I keep locked

"Yes Edward...Oh My." Rosalie was muffling a slight laughter

Jasper started to chuckle a little bit, I looked over to Bella and she had already put back on her shirt and was giggling along with them...And here I was standing in front of all of them butt naked...I'm going to kill that girl.

If it was the last thing I ever did as an immortal...I WAS GOING TO KILL HER!!

"Good-bye 'little' Eddie." She giggled as she walked passed me

"I think little is the right word!" Emmett burst out laughing

I snapped...Hell 'snapped' doesn't even seem like the right word to use right now

"GET OUT NOW!" I had yelled from the top of my lungs, every laughter, every giggle, and every chuckled had shutted up in a instant and my room was completly empty...The last thing I thought would happen to me...Happen..

I was embrassed in front of my younger brothers and sister by a rouge un-educated, un-proper, un- every damn thing in the book! Bella had her laugh, yes she did, she played a good game...But can she keep it up.

I WILL DOMINATE OVER ISABELLA SWAN EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!

* * *

End of Chapter!(Finally)

Seriously the document edit thing made me write everything over! I mean seriously they thought that 'with' was spelled wrong! I'm beyond the word sleepy but hell if I want to be a author when I grow up...Then it time for me to take the pain of late nights and get to work. Next time I will make the next chapter even better!

**Oh! A real special shout out to Kiren-Dar! You are funny! And I love your reviews! **

**And to my loyal reviewers! Keep reviewing I love you guys to! Your ideas are highly appriciated and seriously I love the reviews of Bella pwns Edward!**


	6. Memories

The Vampire Dance Of Love

**Love can bring a whole lot of hell to me and I can't stand it . I been a emotional wreck ever since the boy I fell in love with told me he has a girlfriend, but all well that ends well they broke up and I thought I could ask him out…. Wrong! They got back together the next day and it been pissing me off! **

**I'm suppose to be his best friend, he knows everything about me!…Hell he even read my dairy! I love this boy with all my heart I do but it doesn't seem he getting the picture and it been frustrating the never ending hell out of me!**

**So That's my excuse for taking so long to up date.. And it's the truth. I having boy problems**

**- yours truly **

**Copycatter**

Chapter six: Memories

**BPOV:**

Okay its been six months since that stuck up devil and me went head to head, so I been waiting, waiting for his next move. But it hasn't came yet and you talking about tensed up, just watching him read a book became a stressful thing to me to see because I don't know when he is going to attack me!

I been jumping to the slightest move that he makes and when he look at me it look like that hell has made it self home in his eyes. But he not doing anything….No smart comment….No snappy come-back when I say something to him….Nothing! And it been driving freaking insane!

So right now I'm sitting on the couch next to Alice and her mate Jasper( and just to let you know I been getting on Alice nerves lately…. That is a total shocker). Everyone is down stairs Carlisle had said he had a special announcement he would like to make to all of us…including me…I been recently accepted as a family member.

I had stuck to their strict diet of animals and no humans…So far my favorite animal to eat(or if you like to say drink) is the mountain lion…So on occasions I would hunt with Edward.

I think I going insane since every time we hunt, I will sometimes catch myself staring at his chest. His nice glistening chest that some how attracted me, especially when he makes of himself on purpose, the way the blood will travel down to his pants. And the way he licked his fingers when he is done and stare up at the moonlight. He had beautiful golden amber eyes, that sometimes make me melt.

Crap...What the hell am I saying?

And not just that...When we drink from the same animal, he will sometimes let me drink first and I can actually feel his stare, I will catch him glaring at me like I was something to eat. I can't count how many times I would be under him or he be under me, sometimes I had to pretend to be pissed off at him just to be close to him. I notice that Edward was the type of vampire that got what he wants and most of the time when we hunt...He wants me...

When I would take my turn to eat and he would get behind me and just begin to nip my ear...to my neck... and his hands! God! His hands were like magic, the way they felt...Nice, Big, and Rough just like any ..He knew where and when to touch...

Sometimes he will be on top or it will be me

Mostly Me!

And when that happens and he is all covered in nice warm blood...I would let my tongue travel down and back up, and when I want to tease him I will use my tip for the hell of it. The way Edward moans my name is complete ecstasy for me! I felt myself blush just thinking about the way he look all hot and sweat…Its just complete in utter bliss!

I heard a slight cough from Jasper and quickly blushed…I almost forgot that he could read my emotions

Jasper and me had gotten to know each other very well after bringing up a conversation about Texas and the way he was raised. He told me great stories about the way he fought and transformed and how he made friends on the battle field. It was so interesting to learn from him and he seemed so cool in my eyes. Like how a parent would be the twinkle of their child..well Jasper was that for me..He was full of wisdom and his power was cool and he knew how to fight!

Jasper was a wow!

Again a slight cough caught my attention and there Carlisle stood with Esme by his side like always. It was cute to see mate and mate together, it truly was but at the same time it was disgusting. Now me and Edward both being single and using each other for our own personal game knew we would never become mates, but the family still have high hopes for us to make up and accept our fate.

But happily we are both stubborn and we won't make up that easily!

"Now as you might know." Carlisle began catching my attention again, "That Bella been apart of our family for six months now and been doing very well with our strict diet, she hasn't slip up once and Esme and me will like to congratulate you on a job well done."

Alice,Jasper,and Emmett all clapped....Edward and Rosalie was both silent...Jackasses.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said, "I been trying really hard."

"Yes and no hard-work should get unpaid, that's why me and Esme think it time that you go to school." Carlisle said

And that when all hell broke loose....The first person to stand up was...You guessed it...Edward...

"NO! CARLISLE! THAT A RISK WE SHOULDN'T TAKE!" yelled Edward

Then Rosalie...Bitch...

"I AGREE! BELLA HASN'T BEEN HERE LONG ENOUGH!" Rosalie yelled

Carlisle seem to keep his cool and also me...For some odd reason...I turned to Jasper and he seemed to be concenting...I just stared at him and he only smiled back. Damn..Is everyone against me. I felt a tug on my shirt and Alice made me lower my head.

"Don't worry...School is fine and you be fine too." She whispered in my ear

"She been here for six months and she been living under our roof and living by our rules. I bet she wants to go to school like she did when she was human. Right Bella?" He asked me

I nodded, "I would like to go to school again (even if I don't remember how school was)..It seems really intresting to do it again." I laughed, "It getting boring staying in the house all day and night."

"Don't we all." Carlisle smiled at me, "Now Edward if you think she can't do it then why don't you watch her and if she seem to be slipping up, you can always stop her before it to late."

DAMN IT IS CARLISLE IS AGAINST ME TOO!

Don't I get some credit for all the pain I been though? The burning in my throat as I pass a human, that I have to hold my breath just because they just around me! And guess what! I new to the family and it seems Jasper is going to school and he doing perfectly fine!

"But she deserve a reward, any way it might go she will have to go to school." Carlisle told Rosalie and Edward

Edward was the first to surrender and then nodded his head and Rosalie followed suit.

Hahahah! Suckers!

"But Carlsile let me keep a eye out on her then if she's going to school(crap!), it better that way since I can teach her ways to control her thirst around the humans." said Edward, "So if anything happens I can control her."

Carlisle smiled and nodded, at that moment he flashed me a quick mischievous smirk my way...And that moment forward I was frighten to go to school.

* * *

**The Next Day: **

I watch the sun rise and I was instantly excited about today! I was going to school! School! I was up all night trying to remember if I went to school when I was younger, but I couldn't remember anything. When you turn into a vampire all your human memories turn foggy and more then often disappear. I really hate that when I think about it some of the times....

I don't even remember who turned me into a vampire...but sometimes if I close my eyes and think really hard, I can remember his voice, it was deep very deep and I think he was singing to me and telling it's going to be alright, that he was going to protect me.

But when it was all over and I opened my eyes to see 'him', he wasn't there at all, he was gone and I was in a closet, I don't remember the exact year that I was born but I think it was when women didn't have enough rights or something, like they were suppose to stay home and not many went to school. Years seemed like days to a vampire

**Knock Knock**

"Its Open!" I yelled

Alice pranced happily in my room and she sat on the edge of my of the bed, I still had, she smiled as she saw me looking out of the window.

"What cha thinking?" She asked

"About when I was a human...I don't really remember it." I told her, "You know you acting like Edward right?"

Alice stuck her small tongue at me

"Please don't compare me to him...I'm more laid back." She laughed, "Why would you be thinking about your human years?" She added

I gave off a weak smile....

"I want to know how did I act when I was growing up, was my mom always there for me, did I have a dad, or better did I have any siblings or anything like that? I want to know these things for some reason, I want to know."

Alice smiled at me, it was a warm smile that a mother would give a child, it was a kind of look that I expected Esme give me. She looked down at the floor and began to kick her legs.

"I don't remember either even if I wanted to know those things it seems to be out of my reach...Carlisle have a theory about why we lose our memory." she told me

I turned to her and cooked my head a little.

"What is it?" I asked

"He belives that when the transformation is complete the mind remove things to make new things, like take for example our powers, if we have powers we have less memory of the past or we don't have memory at all and if we don't have powers...If we were normal vampires, we might just might have better memories of our human years. Take Rosalie for example she doesn't have any powers but she also have better memory of her human years then me or Edward." she told me, "Edward seem to remember bits and pieces of his human life."

Alice then looked at me,

"But when we don't have memories of our human years, we can start all over again and we don't get to clingy to the past. Again take Rosalie for example she can't get over on what her future husband did to her that she sometimes resent human men."

Alice seemed way older then what she appeared or even act like in my eyes right now, right now she seemed like a vampire that saw everything and knew everything.

"I can tell that you are excited about going to school....Is it because you remember it?" She asked me

I shook my head, "No...It seems like my first time, I can't help but be excited! I watched on tv how kids on there first day are shy and they seem frighten and then after a few days they have tons of friends and they kind of happy." I told her

"Ah..Life time drama's...Which show did you watched?"

"Degrasi(sp?) at one point and then I got into High School Musical...After that I really wanted to go to school!" I laughed

Alice smile slowly turned into a frown while she looked at the ground,

"Alice? Whats wrong?" I asked

"Do you ever regret being a vampire?" She asked me

Did she regret being a vampire? Is that why she sad? Alice didn't seem to be Alice if she sad and then Jasper appered out of no where, his face seem full of concern for his mate.

"Alice?" he asked

She smiled at him and shook her head and told him she was fine.

"No" I told her, "Because if i wasn't a vampire...I wouldn't be able to see you or everyone eles that I met, I might miss the past but I'm not unhappy, I am the complete opposite I totally happy because I'm with people who is sort of like me and I can't help to be happy."

She smiled at me and then laughed

"I'm glad I met you to Bella!" She smiled knowing some how I was talking about her and this coven

Even if I did miss my human years, I couldn't help but be happy when I am with Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett too!

Edward and Rosalie...I trying to see the light with those two

* * *

End of Chapter:

Okay I'm might not update like usual because my boy problem seem to be getting bigger...

I want to know....Should I delete this story?


	7. Dominace

The Vampire Dance Of Love

**Oh thank you! Everyone! Thank You! I Love You all! And just for your support I will do my best at every chapter and story I do! I almost cried when I read each and everyone's support and their love of this story! **

**So this story will not be deleted because of a boy. No! I will continue it as long as you want me too! Oh I been getting a lot of reviews of how people like dark Edward but they want to see more Sweet Edward, so this chapter is just for the dark Edward fan's and the next chapter after this will be sweet Edward, because seriously I'm all in for the rough love thing…**

**So sweet Edward in next chapter -cross heart- promise**

**So thank you all, this is a little gift, me posting this story very early! Love You Guys! Your Reviews rock!**

**-Yours Truly **

**Copycatter**

Chapter seven: Dominance

**EPOV:**

When Carlisle decided that Bella should go to school with us, truthfully I didn't agree with that idea not because she wasn't ready but the boys at Fork's High School is what I would call functional. Everything they do makes me sick inside and out, I became very sensitive to what they do even if I some how find myself wishing to be them.

But even if I did some how convince Carlisle to agree with me and let Bella stay home, Alice and Esme would find a way to make Carlisle to see it their way and Bella would be able to go to school. Alice showed me it during the time when we were arguing about wither Bella should go to school or not.

In our own secret language, Alice was threatening me to try her, she was me if I didn't let Bella go to school, she would make me wish that I never had mind reading abilities, like I didn't want it now, but she promised to make it way worse then it ever been. So surely I surrendered and Alice had did a victory in her head and said thanks.

So today was the day that Bella would be able to go to school, it seemed that she was pretty excited about going to school and Alice seemed very excited too but it was a very different reason…

She was finally got to dress Bella….

Ever since Bella got here, Alice was fighting wither or not to have Jasper hold her down while she get some real clothes for Bella. Even when Bella was on her death bed, Alice was completely traumatized by what she had on. Alice never was happy when it came to clothes, every time the latest fashion came out she would go though all our rooms, dump our clothes outside and burn them….

Alice is a little pyromaniac…

And we won't have anytime to argue because she usually do it when we out hunting and when we come back everyone of our clothes is gone and Alice would smile and said she donated them to charity.

_For the love of---What's taking the girls so long?_

Emmett thoughts yelled, we were sitting in my Volvo as we were waiting for the girls to get down stairs, I never understood how even a vampire girl could spend hours on her face and hair. Rosalie was an exception since she would spend days, we would practically break the door and pull her out by force just to take a shower or do anything else.

"You know that Rosalie is probably in the bathroom." I answered

Emmett frowned, he knew is Rosalie was in the bathroom before everyone else, we would be late to school and when we would be late to school the teachers would call, and when the teachers call our parents are angry, and when our parents are angry we are put on punishment…Our punishment is not to touch our cars, that kills Emmett and Rosalie, Alice punishment is not to shop for a week, you don't want to see what happens to that girl when she doesn't shop. My punishment is not to read a book and play around with Emmett, that just annoy me deep inside.

"Oh! Thank God!" I heard Bella said as she got in the car and salaaming the car door

"Wait Bella! Come back! I didn't dd the blush! You Look a mess!" I then heard Alice yell from the house

"Aw..You are Alice new barbie!" Emmett laughed, "About time she found someone to dress up!"

I chuckled a little bit, Alice had a way to use people as her own dolls, I was her doll once and it was hell.

"Not funny Emmett! She was about to add the blush and the hot comb!" She hissed at him, "how can you keep up with that little monster?" she asked

"It takes a lot of patience." I told her, "Where is Rosalie and Jasper."

"I really don't know..I think she still in the bathroom and Jasper was with Alice holding me down...that man will do anything for her huh?"

"You don't know the half of it." I said

Jasper had a deep devotion to Alice and no one else, he was only came to the family and suffering from our diet because Alice was too, many times I caught Jasper thinking about taking Alice too Phoenix and staying there with her, just to get away from us, but he stayed because Alice wanted to stay here. I sometimes wonder about how Jasper and Emmett devotion to their mates, Carlsile devotion to Esme is just about the same as Jasper. Carlsile will never do anything to upset Esme, he said that if Esme wanted him to do house chores for another century with an apron on he would happily do it.

I never understoood love, so common, but yet rare, lovely, but yet painful...Love is confusing in my book

I felt someone staring at me and I turn ever so slightly to see Bella from the back seat reach out in front and started to play with the radio, I begin to growl at her in a silent way and she growled back.

"OH! Edward this is so cool! Argentina Tango! Emperor Waltz! Clarie De Lune!" She screamed a little

"Nerd" Emmett coughed alittle, me and Bella both stared at him

"They are classics's Emmett!" She yelled at him so I wouldn't have to and then she turn to me, her light red eyes suddenly turned warm in my eyes as she smile and said, "We finally have something in common, huh Edward."

I nodded as she sat right back as Jasper got in the car and Alice right after him. I could tell they was a little uncomfortable by the way Alice complained about why she was sitting in between them.

"Emmett get out of the car." I told him

He stared at me for a while, a little in shock of what i just said, I knew he needed a explanation, so I gave him

"My Volvo can't fit seven people, so once Rosalie finally get out of the bathroom...whenever that going to be...You guys could take her car, while I drive the rest of us to school." I explained

"Oh...Well see ya!" Emmett said

He was about to go and tell Rosalie, and I bet my own eternal life that she would rant and rave about us leaving her once she got to school. When Emmett finally left, Bella jump up in front and sat next to me, she smiled a little.

_She excited about going to school Edward...Don't ruin this for her_, Alice warned

I flashed a quick confused look at her in the drivers mirrors, then Alice gave me a quick glance in to the future, it was pretty blurry which meant I wasn't really planning this or she wasn't sure it was going to happen. I really couldn't see anything, it was dark and I could see cleaning products and I was with Bella, she had a bite mark on her leg and arm, and I guess me and Bella was in school because I heard lots of talking.

_Whatever you planning to do, don't I'm already pretty traumatized about what you guys going to do in the future_, Alice mentally shivered and I did a quick smirk, and she quickly flashed a frown my way

As I started up the car, Jasper and Alice was already giving Bella a lesson on how to act human, fidget, blink, pretend to breath, move around, and if any of the human seemed to good to resist call on me to help her. She nodded and seeming to get everything down, she practice by playing in her hair. As we parked in the the parking lot, I could already hear the thoughts coming from the students as we parked. Bella was looking out of the window in complete awe at everything and the excitement coming off her excited even Alice and Jasper threw in a smile.

What was wrong with them?

Alice and Jasper got out first and Bella began to get out but I quickly grab her about to go over the rules again but surprisingly she already knew what I was about to say. Again she gave off a warm smile even though her blood red eyes were shining like a ruby in the sun.

"Don't worry, Carlisle told me if I get thirsty come directly to you and if I get scared I should talk to you...That will be no problem since we have most of the same class together." She place her hand on my cheek, she didn't know what she was doing to me, "I be okay...Trust Me Edward."

The monster in me was roaring to take her in the car....

She got out of the car and then I did, I could already tell this was going to be the longest day of my eternal life. Like usually people was staring at us, but it wasn't the stares that was pushing my buttons.

_Oh---Who is that? She's cute_

_Is that's Cullen girlfriend...No Way!!_

_Man I hope she not going out with Cullen, I hope they related! Please God let them be related!_

The constant ramble of the male student body was annoying as their minds turned away from the possibility that me and Bella could be cousins or some other adopted child that my vampire father had adopted to the fantasies of them being the male escort for Bella from class to class. Some of them even went even lower then that, I suppress a growl.

I watched as Alice and Bella laughed and giggle, I could tell that Bella was beyond excited, Alice told me that this was going to be her first memory as a vampire, Alice told me how Bella didn't remember her human history at all and that she was ready to move on and start a new life.

"Edward you get going to class! Me and Jasper is going to get her situated, kay!" Alice waved as she was pulling Bella along

* * *

First period was hell, I wanted to kill every male human species in that damn class, as I saw in there eyes, as they watched...**My Bella**...**Fantasizing about My Bella!**

I mentally ripped each **boy **to pieces

But Bella didn't see the pain and anger I felt because every time she looked at me, I put on my annoyed face and she would smile. For some reason her happiness was the first thing I was worried about the whole time. Before Bella came to class she was wearing some contacts in her eyes that made them look a deep brown. Bella even told me that Alice came up with a story for her to go along with.

The story was that she was a child of a friend of Carlisle that died a long time ago and when they died she came to live with us.

Alice loved to tell stories, it was her favorite past time...

It became a habit for me to look at the clock like most humans do since school is dreadfully boring, but then some how I find myself staring at **her **staring her facial features that shown on her face doing class. I could feel myself probe and I bet she saw that to from the corner of her eyes but yet she didn't say anything, she only smiled as she stared wide eyes at the teacher like a baby seeing its mother for the first time.

As the rest of the day passed, I had put 3 boys and 2 girls and all together 5 people as a pertinently victim..

First Mike Newton...I hated him the most fantasizing about my Bella the most and asking her out to lunch and things like that and when she she doesn't pay attention to him enough, he would curse mentally at her, that almost made me get up and back slap him across the room. I hated the way he thought about Bella, she was another pieces of meat to him and nothing all, it was like a little score board he had

Second Eric Yo--- whatever, he wasn't as much pain as the Newton kid but I stilled seen him as a potential threat to my higher male archy. He was much easier to deal with but he still had his mind constantly wondering about Bella. That kind of pissed me off..

Last Tyler....I don't even care about his last name since it holds no importance of the matter. He was the last threat but I also consider him as a ally because he hated Newton just as much as me. But he had to learn his place in Bella's life...I come first not him...Me

That crosses out the boys who I knew would be a potential..Now for the girls who I will know say one more thing about **my Bella **, I will let Bella kill all of them and hide the bodies myself.

Lauren, her mind was nothing but a whore house in my mind, she kept fantasizing about me and kicking Bella out the way of, like that will ever happen, she would say mean things to my Bella and she would think mean things about **My Bella**, I hated her the most since she didn't know how to keep her mouth shut and just think some things to herself.

Jessica, she was okay in the terms keep stuff to herself and if she has nothing nice to say, keep it to herself...She did that perfectly to a certain extant. But she loved to spread rumors about Bella and that what annoyed me, she just loved to tell stories just like Alice does.

"Edward! It is so fun! All these people! And the boys are nice to me and Angela and Jessica are nice to me!" Bella was bubbling over with excitement, we sat together at lunch, alone together, since I didn't want those **dogs**, any where near her. I could hear their thoughts seething with anger towards me, in some way I felt really proud.

_Damn'it Cullen! He always get the girls! But isn't she like a family friend or something...Is that just like dating your cousin but don't worry Cullen she's mine_, Mike thought...idiot, thinking that he can take my Bella away

_Man look at Mike, I bet he will explode any minute...hahaha Cullen got his girl_, Eric thought..Mike girl? It's my girl...**mines**

_Look at them, man I wish I was Cullen right about now...But man! Look at Mike boil! Hahahah! This is priceless...For once I have to say good job Cullen!_Tyler thoughts were more of making Mike angry and that's all, I could agree seeing Mike though his eyes were very entertaining.

"Edward! Hey Edward!" She yelled to get my attention by waving at me, I didn't even know I dazed off.

"Yes what is it Bella?" I asked

"I was asked out! To a Dance!" She giggled

At that point, I swore I was going to flip the whole lunch table, but I controlled myself and just stared at her, the stare was already making her shake.

"Bella..You are not ready to be alone with a human yet...Not enough training." I growled at her

"I won't be alone!" She defended herself, "Alice and Jasper said they will go with me and Mike!"

**Mike....Mike Newton...WILL DIE!!!!**

**"Mike..Newton?" **I said, I bet she could feel the vibe that was coming off of me

"Um...Yeah, there is a dance that a girl asked a guy out to but he asked me out..He said I was too pretty to not go." she said

"I'm going to." It was blunt...I was going...To murder Mike Newton right in front of Bella.

"But you need a date!" She quickly said

I looked at her for a minute...She sighed knowing that I could get any girl I wanted from this school with just a wink of an eye. She smiled at me.

"Every class I went to and you should know...The girls only asked about you and stuff like that, it was so annoying!" She giggled

I wasn't paying attention to her, I was thinking about how to get back at Mike Newton.

I could killed him and let Bella drink his blood, but he would probably die happy, I could kill myself but then Rosalie would try to kill me herself since she had grew to like Forks and she hated to move, she still haven't forgotten what Emmett did to make us move with his little mistake.

I got it....

* * *

**Fourth Period: **

I was planned to skip since this was the only period I didn't have with Bella, she had gym while I had trig..The most annoying subject ever before she went to her last period Alice told her to hid her true strength, throw a game if she had to just don't do anything out of the normal here. She had nodded and told everyone she had already known that she was suppose to keep a really low key here.

So here I was watching her as she supposedly played volleyball but I was actually watching as she was making a fool out of herself, she ran away from the ball anytime it came near her.

So that was most of the game and her team was pretty fast on catching on..To never let the ball come anywhere near Bella, when Bella saw me she came over.

"You shouldn't be skipping, you know." She told me

"I watching out for you like everyone at home told me to." I countered

She waved her hand, " I don't need a babysitter."

I looked a way from her and saw that Mike was just staring at us, I couldn't help but smirk at his envious thoughts about me and her together.

"Mike's a pretty nice boy...He reminds me of a puppy." She laughed not knowing what that boy was thinking about

"We need to talk about something." I told her

I got up and began to walk out the gym, I only looked back to see that she was following me outside the gym as well, she stayed at least a good 5 feet away. We stopped right in front of the janitor's closet, I leaned on the back of it as she stood in front of me.

"What is it?" She asked

"Don't go to the dance." I told her, "There is no need to go with that poor excuse for a dog."

She did a double take and then she frowned at me

"What! I want to go!" She yelled at me, sounding like a child who would yell at the mall for some candy or Paris Hilton when she didn't get her way...

"You are not going...**That's is it.**" I told her letting some of my anger fill my voice

She got in front of my snarling and letting her growls ripple though my ear and I did the same

"I'm surprised you are jealous of Mike." She growled in my ear,"Pathetic."

That did it, I opened up the janitors closet and pulled her in there with me with as much force I could. I picked her up and sat her on one of the shevles and knocked all the stuff to the floor as her legs wrapped around my waist. When the junk was on the floor, I grab a hand full of her hair and pulled, she let out a whimper of pain and growled at me, her neck was bare to me, I bit in deeply letting the blood that she had gushed into my mouth. She took in a sharp breath of air as she grab the back of my head and tugged on it.

I bit deeper as I drunk and slammed her body on the wall as the shelves broke, her nails dug deep into my clothes as I drunk and her legs wrapped around my waist as I gridded on her.

I quickly put my hand over her mouth as I let one of my free hand reach into her pants and though her undies and fingered her hard, her eyes began to roll back. I release her neck as I continued to finger her harder and harder.

"Remember this," I whispered into her ear, "Mike can't do it like I do."

I removed my hand from inside her pants and she whimpered her sounds still muffled by my hands. I smirked and drop her onto the ground and licked my fingers, she didn't say anything but her deep breathing told me that she enjoyed every minute of it.

"You are staying home on the day of the dance." I told her or more like ordered her

I turned my back on her and left the janitors closet as I straighten myself out...

That was fun

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**Oh Guys the twilight Movie rocked! It made me feel so better! Now I want alot of reviews! Bye-Bye see you guys next chappie**


	8. Protection

The Vampire Dance of Love

**

* * *

**

Hello everyone!! Before all of you start to yell and scream and bite my head off because I took such a long time, let me say I'm sorry, my computer crashed and I really hate Gateway's Vista...Piece of shit.... Did u know that everything is a freakin demo!!! OMG!!!

**Now everyone has been wanting sweet Edward so here he is…Along with some little action, oh and one more thing:**

**I LOVE U GUYS!!!(and twilight retards, it's a love hate relationship between us)**

* * *

Chapter eight: Protection

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella don't do anything rash, okay." Alice kept reminded me as she stroke my back

Here I was on my bed with Alice and Jasper, after a horrible day at school, my horrible **FIRST **day at school. So far the only thing that Alice and Jasper been telling me is to not kill Edward….

Don't Kill Him

Don't Kill Him

She and Jasper been reminded me that ever since I got home. My new life was suppose to be special and all that other emotional crap, but no, Edward, the prince of hell, wanted me to suffer. He wanted to see me squirm in all his evil glory. Damn men and their weird pride, I want to stomp on Edward ego so badly that he is emotionally wounded for life..

That was a nice thought….

I felt a warm feeling coursing though my body, I suddenly felt happy and relax, I turned to Jasper and smiled at him,

"Now is not the time Jasper…" I told him, I wanted the venom in my voice to make sure he understood me and that I was serious but yet here I was sounding like a little school girl about to break out in tears

I hate Jasper too….

"I saw this coming…I should of have warned you, huh?" Alice asked, she putting her index finger under her chin

I turned to her and glared, I could feel Jasper stiffen behind me….

"But you would never had gotten the message in time… We were in different classes, what did you expect me to do, huh, rush out of class and warn you?" She stated while rolling her eyes, "Why mess with fate if you and my brother are meant to be together?"

"Didn't you say that everyone future changes?" I asked her, "So maybe in the end me and your brother won't be together."

She got off the bed and twirled a little ballerina twirl, and stop on her right foot and smiled at me…

"Who will bet against me?" She asked me

And just like that she happily skipped out the room, Jasper gave me a nodded before leaving my room.

I fell back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling

Who will bet against me?

That was the last thing she said to me, she was a confident little pixie, wasn't she? My throat began to burn… I was hungry, that how we vampires tell if we are hungry or not, our stomachs don't growl.

No your throat burnt…

Like you haven't drunk anything for days on end, that how you will tell if you are hungry and God will forbid if you around humans.

You'll see their pluses that beat in their neck and you will hear that sweet, sweet sound of their heart beat, pumping that delicious blood though their body. And sometimes, if you are lucky, you'll find that rare blood type…

That one that calls for you to drink it…

Elders in Texas had names for that but I never really paid attention to them and their stories unless they was those really cool ones they tell the newborns about the wars that was fought and the loves that was loss and gained.

I loved their stories and they would tell me everything and I would act like one of those students who would hang on the teachers every word…..

They called them nerds in school….

I laughed a little bit, I was a nerdy vampire…

My throat burned a little more, I was getting hungry….

I jump up out of bed and stretch my aching muscles, they were aching for a run, a release of pressure. I kind of hated being human or at least pretending, because I was acting weak, when I wanted to bolt though the track, I couldn't. When I wanted to punch the living crap out of Lauren and her little crew, I couldn't.

I had to act like I was any normal human girl….

But at home, I could act like myself, the vampire inside me loved that feeling, of being accepted for who it is.

As I walked out side of my room and closed the door behind me, I couldn't here anyone except Rosalie yells from her and Emmett's room. Even if the rooms were sound proof for some reason her screams and yells seem to get though. I walked passed Edward's room, he was sitting on his couch and with some head phones on blasting. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping, I knew that vampires couldn't sleep only if they were with their mates, but that moment, that single moment, he looked peaceful…

And beautiful…

I stared at him for a minute, taking him in a little…

I notice the way his unruly bronze hair seem to complement his facial structure and his eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes that were being was hiding from me without even knowing it.

For another moment…. I wouldn't mind being human

For this one moment…. I wanted to blush

I wanted to be human for this one moment just to blush

His eyes snapped open reviling those beautiful hypnotic orbs and we just stared at each other. I could see myself in his eyes clearly, I turned away and rushed downstairs when I saw how imperfect my eyes were..

That separated me and this family, my eyes, and how deep dark red they were, like those red wines that humans treasure, that color, that deep metallic color of blood, those were the colors of my eyes.

Before I opened the door, I looked back at the house I called home and thought how beautiful it was.

"HEY!!! I'M GOING TO HUNT!!! SEE YA!!" I yelled with all my might

Alice was the first one to answer..

"Hurry up and come back! Emmett is going to get it soon!" Alice yelled

Then Esme

"Be careful! And come back safely!!"

Then…The Prince of Hell

"Don't come back too soon! I want to hope that you left!" he yelled

I stuck out my tongue and slammed the door…

Once I was outside, I took a deep breath, letting in all the nice smells of nature fell my dead lungs. I smiled as I did like one of those track people and then just ran, I could feel it! The nice cold air whipped my hair back and I could feel it on my marble skin!

I was so happy!

I couldn't describe this feeling but I love it, this release of all the energy I had stored up seem just to come out with each stride I took!

I took in another deep breath and caught my victim, just by the smell I could tell that my prey was young but very strong…Male… I think…He wasn't wounded and I knew he could had put up a fight, but I had to make sure it wasn't human.

So I followed the scent and then I saw him, it was a mountain lion, I was right about the sex and the condition of my new prey. I loved how my nose could tell me all about a person or animal. I hid behind some bushes as I watched as the unsuspected prey drunk the rivers water. I couched, my lean body getting in position, my hands out in front and my back turned upwards to the air…

The vampire inside me wanted to have fun with this prey, like how the cat would let go of the mouse watching it try to run, giving the prey false hope, and then…BAM…. The cat ends it with a lethal blow to its neck…

That's what I'm going to do to this poor unexpected creature, just for a little fun…

I got myself ready to pounce and then something unexpected happen, the lion bolted, it took me sometime to notice what happen, I quickly ran after it, my throat burned to much for this one prey to be let go.

I followed it hot on it trails, I could hear the animal heart just beating, I would only give it a few seconds for that animal heart to just burst out of his chest, but I didn't want that to happen so I picked up my speed so I could be neck and neck with my prey.. I got closer and closer to the animal as it ran, then…

BAM

I took it down! I sunk my teeth into the animals neck, it began to fight in my grasp, I was to hungry to play around, so I quickly snapped the creature neck and continued to feed, I didn't know how hungry I was until I finished the animal. I wiped my face with the back of my hands and then licked off the remaining blood.

I was still hungry, but I could deal with the little burning in my throat…

Then I caught it…

The odor, of wet dog and earth, I quickly covered my nose to try to block the scent, I was to weak, I still needed food, I dropped to my knees and cough. The scent was terrible, I shook my head trying to do my best not to smell it. Soon, I heard growls, I froze instantly, Esme and the others told me about the territory they shared with werewolves but none of them showed me where the treaty lines end… But Edward did… Crap! When I choose not to listen to him this happens!

The first dog appeared, it was black and so was it eyes, I never seen a werewolf before, I only heard them in stories that the Elders would speak of. But now that I saw them…I knew what was coming next…

My death…

So in a futile attempt I growled and snarled at the wolves that was appearing on the flanks of the other black wolf. I snarled and bared my teeth at the first one who got close to me, it was a reddish brown wolf, it dark eyes resembled all the others. It was the first one to make the stupid mistake of coming to close and once that beast came into touching range, I scratched him.

He jumped back and growled and so did a few of them, baring their fangs at me, I wish I could put up a better fight but I couldn't…I couldn't concentrate…That was the downfall to my power, I had to concentrate, but at this instant I couldn't only thing I could think about was to fight…

Fight, until I die…

The reddish wolf howled again, which froze me solid, his howl was terrible and loud, he couch just like I did back then when I was hunting the lion and then he jumped…

My mind was screaming barrier, barrier…

But I couldn't do anything… I was frozen…

I was going to die…

So I just closed my eyes and screamed…

I then felt something splatter on my face which was nice and warm, I expected it to be my blood but when I opened my eyes…. I saw him…

Edward!

I was so happy to see him! I saw that he had scratch the wolf chest leaving a three scratch marks on his chest. Edward growled and snarled at all the wolves, his eyes were dark and his fangs were glistening in the night.

"Jacob" He snarled looking directly at the reddish brown wolf

The wolf had gotten up and looked directly at Edward, the wolf turned to his pack in a quick manner and then back at Edward. The wolf, Jacob, I assumed, didn't seem to be bothered by the wound that Edward had left of his chest. The blood dripped freely from the scar…

My throat burned me, it was telling me to feed…

But how could I feed at a time like this? When Edward needed me! No! I had to control my hunger until this pass, I had to help him… Any way I could! I growled from behind Edward and snarled at Jacob, trying him to tell him to back off from Edward.

"Bella, get back… You'll have your feed soon." He snarled still locked dead on to Jacob

"B-But Edward--" I wanted to tell him I wanted to help but then he turned to me and snapped

"GET BACK BELLA!" His voice was full of authority and anger that I was to scared to push him any further

So I walked back slowly, hoping praying to who ever controlled this life of ours that Edward would come back victorious to me. I watched Jacob jumped toward Edward, his muzzle pulled back showing off his dangerous white fangs.

I placed my hands near my dead heart, the way I did when I was a human, a bad habit I picked up when I was worried about something or someone.

As Jacob came down bringing his enormous paw in front of him and then the paw hit the ground…

**BOOM**

"EDWARD!!" I screamed

Once Jacob made that impact on the ground a big cloud of dirt and rocks was pushed up into the air. The dirt and pieces of rock fragments clouded my eyes, the venom in my eyes washed it all away but I still couldn't see him. I sniffed the air mostly smelling the nasty scent of the wolves and earth…

Then I smelled it… his blood

"…Edward…" My voice was almost like a weak whisper, something came up into my throat and it was caught there…

Once the dirt cloud disappeared, I frantically looked for Edward under the soon-to-be-dead wolf, but he wasn't. A quick relief stuck me, but I still smelt his blood, I looked up and there he was wounded…

Blood poured out of his scars, he was biting his lips and hissing at Jacob all at the same time. I felt like one of those stupid white girls you see in the scary movies as they watch as their boyfriends die and they just screaming….

That's how I felt…

Edward jumped from the tree and landed right on top of the Jacob, Jacob thrashed about while Edward constantly put his nails into Jacob skin. Jacob dropped to the ground and rolled on his back while Edward was latched on.

"EDWARD!!BELLA!!"

I turned around to see the family come running, I was never so happy to see another vampire ever!

But in the background I could still hear Edward growl and Jacob's snarls, I watched Edward open his mouth and he was about to latch down on the wolf but Emmett and Jasper had pulled him off. The other wolves had came to Jacob side, I never notice many of them were here until three of them came and help the fallen Jacob back up.

I ran to Edward, Jasper and Emmett were helping with his wounds, I fell to his side, Edward was in agony.

"Edward…You'll be okay, I'll take you home right away." I told him

"That's the best thing you can do for now until everything is straighten out with the wolves." Jasper told me, "Emmett, you and Bella take Edward home and once you finished with that come straight back here just in case."

Emmett frowned, "You think that they are going to attack? They aren't that stupid ?"

Jasper showed no emotions as he looked down at the ground, "Its confusing there are to many of them, a couple is mad at us and some of them tensed up to, those two feelings usually means fight."

I wasn't even paying attention to the conversation that Jasper and Emmett were having, I was only paying attention to Edward, I kept an eye out on everything, his breathing, the look on his face, anything to keep up to date. I watched as his eyes lowered down, he was losing to much blood, my mind screamed at me.

"Edward!" I almost screamed as I tour a piece of my shit of and pressed against his wound, he looked at me and smiled, his bloody hand reach out to my face…

"Are…You…Okay?" He asked as he caressed my face, I leaned into his hand

"Yes…Thank you, can you do another thing for me?" I asked him

He smirked as his other hand motion for me to come closer to him and I did, "I spoil you, don't I?"

I didn't know what he meant by that but I nodded as he weakly brought his other hand and put it around my face, and here I was laying on his chest as he sniffed my hair.

"What do you want?" He asked

I don't know what the hell I was saying because something was caught in my throat,

"I want you to stay with me… Don't close your eyes, please, you can do anything else! You can call me any name in the book, I don't care what you do…" I looked up at him, "Just please Edward don't close your eyes!!"

He smiled and closed his eyes but then opened them again and looked at me,

"Will you do me something in return." He asked

My eyes were doing something that it never did in centuries… They were crying

"I DO ANYTHING! I DO ANYTHING EDWARD!" I screamed at him as I watched as he closed his eyes, "JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

"Stay with me…"

That's all he said as his hand fell from my face, no he couldn't be…He couldn't be…

"Edward…" I began to shake him, "Edward…(shakes him harder)…EDWARD!!"

Rosalie began to pull me away from him, I snarled at her and thrashed against her until I was free, but then Alice and her grab me again. I watched as Emmett put Edward on his back and dashed off…

No…No…NO

"**EDWARD**!!!"

**

* * *

**

OMG…

**Wait before everyone begin to flame my ass before the next chapter… Just wait**


End file.
